


Sky Blue Eyes and The Deep, Dark Knight

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Justice League: War, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: AU vibes, Blue Eyes, M/M, Post Justice League: War, batman and superman fight, during Justice League: War, hal is really getting on Bruce's nerves, idk if this will have more parts or nah., no superman and wonder woman nonsense, or maybe they will, thank goodness, they like the eyes, they might flirt, they probably won't kiss though.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: Bruce thought Superman was just another arrogant superhero who didn't think at all before he acted. Which he was mostly correct. But an unexpected kiss when the world was about to end changes his view ever-so-slightly.*Justice League: War adaptation*Some spoilers (nothing big tho)*Ps. You can go watch the movie on CW Seed for free





	Sky Blue Eyes and The Deep, Dark Knight

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to have seen Justice League: War in order to follow this. It's basically just me going over some parts and adding little Superbat things and then shipping them together at the end.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own all of this storyline. It's mostly from Justice League: War but a little different. The parts that are different are mine but everything else is DCs.** _

 

Bruce was starting to lose his patience with this guy. It was times like these when he wished killing was against his moral code. Luckily, Alfred had tought him patience.

"Here's the Plan," Lantern said.

Bruce internally scoffed at the idea of that arrogant fool having an actual plan. It took someone with the intellectual strategy to make a plan to defeat such a powerhouse like Superman.

"Green Lantern kicks Superman's ass. TMZ has got the video." With that, he left Batman outside.

Locked in a freakin' box! Bruce didn't know what to think. Sure, he knew a thing or two about arrogance but this was more than arrogance. This was, this was... Bruce redirected his focus. There wasn't time for letting his feelings, albeit ones of despite, for another person get in the way. Strategy and patience were what he needed to focus on at the moment. He could passive-aggressively kill Hal Jordan later.

Fortunately, Lantern got what was coming for him. Superman kicked his ass. Which wasn't surprising at all. The guy lacked any qualities that could actually get that job done. Unfortunately, he lost his concentration which, in turn, sent the kid flying right into Batman. Bruce stumbled right in front of the Motherbox and Lantern kept soaring until he hit an oil truck which exploded.

 _What goes around comes around_ , Bruce thought as he grabbed the Motherbox and searched for his bearings. But right as he was trying to stand, something hit him. Hard and fast.

_Superman._

Rammed him right into a lonely wall. Knocked the wind out of him. The man in blue held Batman up by the cape, anger evident in his features. But then a little smirk appeared that really only made Bruce feel the same way about Superman that he did about Lantern. He must be an arrogant son of a bitch.

_Why are all Metas such arrogant sons of bitches?_

"So," Superman mused. "What can you do?" Bruce caught sight of his eyes. They looked almost too angelic for anyone's own good. For someone to have eyes like that, they'd have to be an alien for sure.

 _Wouldn't you like to know,_ Bruce thought as he cut the piece of his cape off that Superman was gripping and ducked under his other arm, rolling away. As he jumped over a barrier, he flung gas pellets in his direction and put a mouthpiece in his mouth as he hid. Lantern had ticked him off and he doubted he was going to listen to what he had to say now. The best he could do was try and neutralize him and get him to listen. Not that he could talk now since there was gas everywhere.

Bruce could see his eyes as the alien passed through the shadows. They were glowing now, no longer that angelic, hopeful blue. "I can still see you," Superman said and in that moment he was directly in front of him with a gust of air. Bruce turned and shot his grappling hook but there he was again. Superman was flying towards him and snapped the grapple in his hand. He was very strong. "The creatures that attacked me have one of those boxes you have."

Bruce couldn't help but realize the tone he was speaking in. He was talking to him like he didn't know what he was doing. Granted, he wasn't as prepared as he usually was but he was still more prepared than just about anyone else. If only the guy would realize he was just trying to defend himself and not actually attacking him so they could talk.

Bruce held the mother box to his chest and jumped back onto the barrier he had been hiding behind. As he pushed off of that and threw a Batarang directly at Superman and he caught it. Just before it hit his eye. "A friend of yours, I presume."

Of course, he thought he was in cahoots with the creatures who were invading the city. He could deny the resemblance. Bruce shot his grapple up to the steal eyebeams and landed on top of one as the Batarang blew up in Superman's face.

It did nothing. Superman was completely unharmed. Bruce was starting to not like this guy. The man, if you can even call him that, flew towards the eyebeams. "He blew up so I'll ask you."

As Bruce jumped to the next eyebeam, a laser cut the beam and he fell with it towards the ground. Without even thinking about it, Bruce shot his taser at Superman and saw the sparks light up but the man didn't even move. So far, nothing had worked. And now he was shooting lasers out of his eyes at him so he dodged them and threw a sonic bomb at him.

The sound waves stopped Superman for a minute, but then he just stepped on it. He flew right at Bruce, about to punch but he hit a wall as Bruce ducked. The wall crumbled down and Bruce jumped back. Somehow the alien was right there in front of him, gripping the mother box. Bruce kicked, not that there was any point. But all Superman had to do was stick out his hand to have Bruce flying backward into another unstable wall. The mouthpiece had fallen out by now but luckily the gas had dissipated.

Superman picked him up by the neck, "What are these boxes for? Talk," he said lifting his feet off the ground. "While you still can."

Bruce let out a grunt as he tried to get his feet to touch the ground. ".. Mm... trying to!" he growled. This guy was a real pain in the ass. He didn't think he was gonna like him if they ever had to work together. But his eyes were still nice. They reminded him of the sky, but not the skies in Gotham. No. The skies in place were darkness was afraid to go.

Before Superman could set him down, Lantern was back and still as arrogant as ever. "Round two, Flyboy," he said, chain constructs coming at them.

Superman let go of Batman, or more like threw him at another wall. But he recovered quickly. "Lantern, no!" He was just about to talk to him! This was why he worked alone.

The kid was in way over his head and he was just making Superman angrier. All Bruce heard from where he was, was,"Chains? You're funny," in Superman's deep, overpowering voice. And then he saw the chains burst and there was a surge of power that sent both him and Lantern back a little.

"We won't stop him," Bruce warned Lantern. "He's pissed off. We have to talk to him."

"Talk to him?!"

Granted, the alien in blue tights was glaring at them almost inhumanly but Bruce knew something about him no one else did. Superman flew up in the air above them before charging at them. Lantern shielded them just in time as the Man of Steel plowed them across the roof of the building they were on and then they were sent flying through builds in every direction as Superman lost his temper and punched them everywhere he could.

"Lantern, focus," Bruce could see his construct cracking. He wasn't concentrating. "You stop concentrating and that shield breaks apart." Surprisingly, Lantern listened to him. Or at least he concentrated. That didn't last long though. Cause Superman wanted to play basketball and they were sent bouncing around the road, running into civilians and, eventually, finally, Bruce was set free of Lantern's irresponsible care.

"This guy's gonna kill us!" Lantern shouted as Superman charged at them again. It was understandable for someone to think that way. But Bruce knew who he really was.

"No he won't," Bruce said. "You bruise but you don't kill. Do you, Clark?"

And that was all it took. Superman stopped right before barreling into them. For a moment it was like he was a puppy who had been caught chewing on his owner's shoes. But then he had what almost looked like a pout on his face. "You've made your point," Clark said. Then his eyes glazed over and glowed as they stared at Bruce. "Bruce Wayne."

Lantern just looked at them like they were all crazy. "Who the heck is Bruce Wayne?"

**~~~**

Bruce was uncertain about whether or not he could trust the rest of those crazy bastards to hold the fort. But it's not like he had a choice. If he didn't try and save Superman, the human race would probably be doomed. But as Superman pulled himself loose from all the ligaments holding him down, he realized that he probably wasn't going to make it out of this mothership alive.

He dodged all of the flying debris as Superman's eyes shot lasers across the vast room with no mark. As the smoke cleared, Superman's eyes were revealed to be different, not human. They were hardly human before with how blue they were but now they were glowing and pale. Bruce had to find a way to bring him back.

He screamed as he swung at Bruce as if he were in pain. Bruce barely dodging each hit. "Superman!" he said. The man kept swinging. "You need to fight whatever they're doing to you. We need you, Clark." It was obvious to Bruce from what happened earlier, that was the key, his weakness, his home. "The world needs Clark Kent."

He didn't care how desperate he looked while doing all this cause he was very desperate. Bruce wasn't used to saving the world. This was very new and a lot bigger than he was, as he had told Lantern when he left Darkseid in his hands.

Yep. They were doomed.

Might as well die trying. Superman swung again and again and finally got him but not too hard. He had backed him into a control panel. Most people would've been left with nothing at that point but Bruce ripped out the cords connecting it to its power source and jammed Clark with them. That bought him some time.

He readied himself and looked in Clark's direction only to see the same brainwashed alien charge at him again. He didn't have time to dodge this one. Or maybe he was just giving up hope. The next thing he knew, he was being pinned against the floor, Clark's hand wrapped around his neck like it had been earlier. Only this time, he wasn't holding back.

"C...lark!" Bruce did his best to say. "Clar-" He saw those sky blue irises start to fade back into existence. He was about to come back. "Clark, listen to me." Well, now Bruce didn't know what else to say. "The world needs you." He could see Clark. He was so close. "I..." Damn it. He was never gonna live this down. "I need you."

Clark let go and let out a low moan, collapsing on top of Bruce. The leftover ligaments started to disappear, Bruce noticed as he gasped for breath. This victory felt like a ton of pressure had been released. Well, metaphorically speaking because Superman was a large man and was actually making it harder for Bruce to catch his breath.

"Clark," he said, voice hoarse. "Get up."

They both groaned as Bruce tried to push Clark off of him. "Mm... Bruce," he said getting his face uncharacteristically close to Bruce's.

Bruce knew it was really him. It was the eyes. How could anyone ever buy his Clark Kent persona with eyes like that?

"We're not finished-" Bruce was rudely interrupted when Clark unexpectedly planted a kiss on his lips. Bruce didn't know what to do. He'd never had a plan for any of the things that were happening today but here he was being kissed by Superman in some overlord alien's ship while the world was about to end. The weirdest part was that he knew he could've stopped Clark but part of him wanted to have something he could hold against Clark to use as blackmail. Plus he was enjoying it and may have even kissed him back despite the fact he didn't even know him.

Finally, Clark pulled back. "Oh my God. I am so sorry." He stood up and helped Bruce to his feet. He seemed a little pink in the cheeks now. "I don't normally do things like that-"

All of this was nice but Bruce needed him to save the world. "We've gotta get out of here."

Needless to say, they got out of there. What went down while they were there, no one else will ever know besides them.

**~~~**

Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Cyborg, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, Shazam, and the Flash all stood in front of... well the world basically. They'd been surprised that everyone was thanking them for what they did since they were all so used to being called menaces or freaks to society.

"In our darkest hour," the announcer went on. "These Superheroes donned their colorful costumes..." He continued while the heroes bantered amongst themselves a bit.

"Costume?" Lantern said. "This is my uniform."

"Quiet," Bruce hissed.

"Oh. Now you wanna bark orders. After I did the heavy lifting and pulled everyone together?"

"You're referring to when you botched my very simple directives and Wonder Woman led the charge?"

Lantern's shoulders dropped. "Cyborg showed you a video?"

"He E-Mailed it to me," Bruce corrected ever so smugly.

As Lantern said, "I really hate you, Bats," Bruce heard Diana speaking with Clark.

"I can't believe people are no longer afraid of us," she said.

"Or that they think we're a team," Clark agreed with apprehension. "We're not a team."

Then they went on to flirt which secretly made Bruce jealous but he'd never say that aloud. He just told himself that he hated PDA and that was why he hated that sight. "These Super Freinds used their superpowers to protect us." Well, at least someone was defending them and willing to be their ambassador.

"And we're not friends either," Lantern said.

"But we let them think we're both," said Bruce.

"Why?"

 _Geez,_ Bruce thought. _What am I? This kid's Alfred?_ "It'll keep Gotham PD of my back the Air Force off yours."

"I don't know," said Shazam. "A team? I've got a lot of responsibilities."

There was some echoing of agreement from the others but Flash said, "Come on. We can do it together."

"Yeah," Hal agreed sarcastically. "Can you fly into space?"

"I can," said Superman smugly. Bruce had to admit, he liked that Superman made Hal a little uncomfortable since the guy was so damn annoying. But still. He didn't like Superman.

"No my point," Lantern said. "We're not friends. We're not a team."

"I don't agree at all," said Flash. OK. Bruce liked this Barry kid. He was much better than Hal. "I kind of liked being a part of something."

"Yeah, you would," he quipped. "Listen." He looked at the other heroes, the announcer still going on. "This was just a one time deal. OK?" Yep. Bruce still hated him. He could fly off into space for all he cared.

"And what if something like this happens again, huh?" Bruce questioned them.

"Please," he said. "What could possibly happen?"

_Oh. You don't even want to go there._

"That said, I am very pleased to introduce to you--" he turned around to them. "Gee. I didn't even ask. Do you guys have a name?"

 _Oh. Brother._ _We have to have a name?_

"Yes. We do," said Shazam.

"We do?" asked Cyborg.

 _Dammit,_ thought Bruce. _This won't be good._

"That's right. You can call us the Super seven!"

Bruce kinda wanted to smirk at how everyone groaned at the name. He cleared his throat when everyone was too busy looking at Shaz like they wanted to squash him. But if they knew he was just a kid then they wouldn't be so harsh. "We don't have a name," said Batman speaking up. "Until we do, call us the Justice League."

"I like that," said Barry.

"Eh," Hal said all nonchalant. "It's OK."

"The Justice League," said Clark. "That's what we are!" The way he said it was as if he had been trying to remember it all day and it finally came to him out of the blue.

Bruce seriously was just trying to find a filler name for them but... he supposed it could work if the others liked it so much.

The announcer continued. "The Justice League of America!" And then Bruce wished he could close his ears because there was too much screaming and he just wanted to go home and be alone... and possibly find something to distract him from thinking about Clark.

**~~~**

Bruce was in the Batcave having a conversation with Alfred. Hardly a conversation. Really, Alfred was reprimanding him for not getting proper rest since the Darkseid event. But Bruce was just trying to keep busy.

"Yes, Alfred," Bruce agreed. "It was a very traumatic event. That's exactly why I'm trying to keep busy. I need to keep my mind off of... things." Sure. When he tried to sleep or wasn't working, he kept thinking about Clark. And it wasn't just because he kissed him. It was cause he was so God Damn Powerful and... well, very impressive altogether.

Of course, he was flawed. He lacked strategy and let his emotions get in the way of things way too easily but..., and Bruce knew this, he was infatuated with him. But Bruce didn't let his emotions get in the way of the things he did so he couldn't... or maybe he already was. He was putting on extra hours just so he wouldn't think about him.

 _Dammit_ , Bruce cursed himself.

"Master Bruce," Alfred continued to pry. "Maybe if you talked about it, it would be of benefit. You know I already know everything about you and will die to keep any of your secrets. What happened out there that was so horrific?"

Bruce sighed. Alfred was right. But how was he supposed to tell Alfred? God. This was going to be ugly. "Well... Superman got abducted and... I left the rest of them to fight Darkseid while I went after him. He was the only way we could have a chance at saving the world."

Alfred poured him some water. "Are you afraid something happened while he was abducted to alter him?"

"No. I know what happened," Bruce said. "I was there. I saw... whatever it was. It was like a parasite," Bruce continued. "Darkseid infected him and it's like he wasn't there anymore."

"Well, it's nothing you've never seen before."

"It's not that that has me all... paranoid," Bruce hissed. "He kissed me. That's what. That's why I'm trying to distract myself. The idiot kissed me and... and I think I didn't disapprove."

Alfred sighed. "And you think this is the proper thing to do? Master Bruce, this is something you need to have sorted out before another mission comes along so it doesn't get in the way.-"

"I know that, Alfred-"

"Well, then go take a shower. You should at least smell nice if you're going to impress this Mr. Kent.-"

"Alfred!"

"Get some sleep while you're at it. Will you, sir?"

Bruce let out an exasperated sigh.

"Will you, sir?!" Alfred said louder and sharper than before.

"Yes," said Bruce. "Alfred, I'll get some sleep if that will make you happy."

"You're going to die alone if you keep this up," Alfred said under his breath, really more to himself than Bruce.

"I don't care if I die alone," said Bruce only to earn a smack on the back of his head.

"You take that back right now."

Bruce held the nob that Alfred has hit and looked at the old man as if he were crazy. "Alfred."

"Right now!"

"Fine! I take it back!" Bruce put his hands up in defense.

"I know you don't want to burden someone with your secret life but I think this someone would be rather understanding. Also, you don't have to worry about him getting shot in an alley since he's literally bulletproof."

Bruce shot Alfred a look. "... Alfred." Bruce couldn't believe the rapid fire coming from this man tonight. Although, he was really the only person he let make jokes about his parents' death. If anyone else did there would be hell to pay.

"I assume there would be other perks to his invulnerability and, not to mention, his speed of course," Alfred continued as if it were such a casual matter but Bruce just stared at him agape. He'd never... what? Was Alfred implying that...

"Oh God," Bruce facepalmed. Alfred was talking about sex. "I should not have said anything."

"Why, Master Bruce, it's nothing to be ashamed of," Alfred said. "it's natural-"

"No! It's not! He's a freakin' alien!"

"Shshsh," Alfred warned picking up Bruce's mug from earlier. "Remember the whole super sensing thing. He might hear you if you shout."

Bruce just spun his chair so he didn't have to face Alfred anymore. "You can leave now." Bruce could hear Alfred smirking smugly as he left the room muttering things under his breath. Yep. That was ugly. Alfred probably loved that though.

**~~~**

"Superman, you're up," said Batman's voice in Clark's ear.

"Copy," said Clark trying to be cool as he flew towards the high tech warehouse.

He was still very embarrassed about the whole... kissing thing. But Batman just acted as if it never even happened. Which maybe it didn't. Maybe Clark had just been dreaming.

Clark flew in through one of the broken windows silently. "I'm in."

"Good. Now, what do you see?"

Clark looked around and... it was empty. "Uh... nothing. Wait." He used his x-ray vision. "Yep. Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Actually, there is a small pile of dust on the floor but... that because it's under a bird's nest," said Clark only making himself feel more embarrassed. Even if he were just dreaming, Batman was still as dreamy as when he'd kissed him, or at least thought he did.

"Is there any sign that someone has been there recently?"

Of course, Batman only cared about the mission. There was no way he'd ever be OK with Clark... kissing him ever again. Sometimes he seemed like a robot, so cold.

Clark used whatever senses he could and he could smell them. "Yes. Actually, it wreaks of weed in here.-"

"Wow. Small town guy like you, I never thought you'd ever have the pleasure to know that sent," Bruce drawled. This time he seemed a little more human the way he spoke.

"Actually, pot is very popular in hick towns," Clark said matter-of-factly.

"Sorry," said Batman. "I just never pegged you as a hick"

"I'm not," said Clark. "And I'll take that as a compliment."

"It was."

OK. Now Clark was suspicious. "Did Batman just compliment me?"

"Don't take it for granted," said Bruce.

Clark smiled. Batman was being nice to him. "I'm gonna head back now. Are you... are you doing anything?" There was a pause that made Clark wince at what he'd just done. Was he gonna ask Batman out on a date? No. No. He was not.

"Not anything too important. Why?"

"Well... " Clark started. "I just... I wanted to talk-"

"About what happened on Darkseid's ship." Batman finished for him but it wasn't really what Clark wanted to say.

"Sure. Yeah," he agreed though. At least it was a start and Bruce was probably right. They should talk about that. If it actually happened at all. Maybe it was something else.

**~~~**

Clark tracked Bruce down and found him in a cave, the Batcave. It was very overwhelming and... actually impressive. This guy had a remarkable collection.

"Superman," Bruce greeted.

"Please," said the Boy Scout. "Call me Clark."

"Clark," Bruce corrected himself. He wasn't wearing his uniform. Just sweatpants and a white tank showing off his muscular build, no shoes. There was a bo-staff in his hand like he had been training. "I was just about to start a session. Do you mind?"

Clark didn't respond at first because... well, he was checking Bruce out. Mostly his ass but still. There was sweat glistening on his skin, highlighting all of the definition is his muscles. "Uh... yeah. Go ahead." Bruce flicked a switch and the floor flipped around before Bruce walked onto a mat. He pressed a button and down came a punching back. "Quite the set up you've got here."

Bruce punched the bag. "Thank you." Punch. Kick. "You wanted to talk."

"Yeah," Clark said. Dammit. What was he supposed to say? He didn't really want to talk. He sighed. "Did... did that actually... you know-happen? Did I..." He froze up. When Bruce stopped punching to look at him, Clark used his hand to motion between the two of them. Bruce nodded. "OK. Good because I was afraid it was just a dream."

Bruce punched but stopped and looked at Clark. "What?"

"Well, I was afraid I was like... having weird fantasies about Batman," said Clark. "I mean... that would be crazy. Right? Haha." The laugh was obviously nervous which made Bruce have to refrain from smirking.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "Right." Kick. Punch. Knee.

"So... what... I mean-what do you think... about the kiss?" Clark asked with his arms behind his back. He was blushing like crazy.

Bruce smiled at the sight of his blush. "What did you think?" Bruce countered.

"Well, on one hand, I was out of it. I had no clue what was going on. But on the other hand... it was my subconscious which means that... I probably wanted to-I probably still want-"

"So you liked it," said Bruce. He pressed the button to anchor up the punching bag already. Bruce was interested now.

"Well, I wouldn't say-"

"Me too," said Bruce before Clark could finish that sentence.

The next few moments were of them staring each other in the eyes while Bruce drank some water. He was still glistening with sweat and Clark licked his lips at the sight. He'd obviously been training before this "Session" took place. "You liked it?"

Bruce put his water bottle down and nodded. "Well, not in the moment. I was kinda thinking about the world coming to an end. But after..."

Clark smiled at him but he was trying really hard not to. "So what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know," said Bruce. "It complicates things-"

"It always does," said Clark. "If that's the only reason you've got, then you lose."

Bruce looked at him, towel to wipe his sweat in hand. He could think of millions of reasons but, looking at Clark, none of them were big enough. Bruce exhaled and wiped a bit of sweat from his face while he approached Clark. "I think I win anyways."

Clark's cheeks turned pink as he let the biggest and most beautiful smile Bruce had ever seen appear on those gorgeous lips of his. "Me too," he said removing Bruce's hand away from his face so he could crash their lips together. The kiss was very experimental. Neither of them really understood what had happened on Darkseid's mothership and now they were taking the time to try.

But Bruce pulled away. "I think you need a bit a training in the field," Bruce said completely ruining the mood. Before Clark could react, Bruce was already walking away, towards his computer to pull up some files. "I've been looking over your work and it's very sloppy. Not to mention, you let your emotions get in the way on a regular basis." Bruce was expecting a response from Clark but when none came, he turned and saw the man glaring.

"What?!"

"It's not my fault," Bruce said.

"Do you not understand what just happened?!" Clark shouted. "We were having a romantic moment and then you went and told me that I'm sloppy and emotional! Major turn off, dude!"

Bruce looked at him almost cluelessly. "Was I not supposed to do that?"

Clark almost blew up at him but he turned around and gained his wits back. "No, Bruce. When you're kissing someone like that, you're supposed to enjoy the moment, not turn around and-" Clark facepalmed.

Bruce sighed. "I... I don't exactly have much experience with real relationships. Just fake ones and professional ones."

Clark stared for a moment. "Well, that's just sad."

Bruce's shoulders dropped. "Let's compromise. I teach you how to be clean and strategic in your work in Metropolis. And you teach me how to be in a romantic relationship that lasts longer than one night. Deal?"

Clark was pouting and crossing his arms at Bruce.

Bruce sighed and rolled his eyes. "I'll even throw in some lessons in the bedroom if that helps-"

"I don't need lessons in the bedroom!" Clark had approached Bruce now and looked a little bit infuriated. Now Bruce knew why the guy was single. He had a short fuse. But Bruce could handle that. In fact, he wanted to. It was kinda... hot.

Bruce smirked. "I won't believe it until I see it, Smallville." OK. Now Bruce was just trying to push the guy's buttons. There was no way this relationship would last if this kept up.

Clark's eyes were glowing a little now. "I will show you-wait." Clark took a step back. "You're just trying to make me angry, aren't you?"

Bruce didn't say anything. Just looked at him with that smirk.

Clark sighed. "I feel like our dominant personalities are going to be an obstacle in our relationship."

Bruce punched his stomach a little. "Or it'll make it a little more exciting. Don't you like a challenge?"

Clark held Bruce's hand against his stomach and his expression softened. "I do. But I also like..." Clark didn't really want to say it. He felt stupid... and not very manly.

"I know," said Bruce putting his hand on Clark's chest. It was firm, yet gentle. He was looking the man directly in the eyes. Both sets of them were blue and sparkling. Clark's were like the sky during the day, airy and full of hope. Bruce's were darker like the night or the deep parts of the ocean, raging with hidden power and integrity. They were complimentary and extremely mesmerizing to anyone who saw. "Me too."

Together they could rule the world but, instead, they choose to save it from the people who try.

Clark smiled at Bruce. "Who knew day and night had so much in common?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it. I tried really hard to stay on track but I don't know if I did or not. Let me know what you think.


End file.
